User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 228: How You Love Me Now
Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie is hanging out with Moon’s friends at the mall) Jamie: You guys are pretty cool for freshmen. Eliza: You’re so lame for hanging out with us. Jamie: And I don’t even care. Dex: Does that make me lame? (Eliza gets into his face) Eliza: YES! We already knew that, God! Scott: God, calm down. Angel: We need to hang out at someone’s house soon. Like a big get-together! Moon: Am I invited? Or will you just ask my sister and not even tell me about it? (Everyone looks annoyed) Jamie: Can we talk Moon? (Jamie pulls her away) Jamie: I know that you’re jealous that your friends like me more, but- Moon: What? They just think they’re cool if they have upperclassmen friends. It has nothing to do with them liking you more. Jamie: Hah, alright sis. (Jamie winks and goes back to the table while Moon looks furious) Moon: You can take away my friends, but I can take something away from you two… (Moon stomps out of the mall looking determined) Intro Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany, Chloe, and Harley are strutting through the mall) Chloe: I need a new dress or something that will make an upperclassmen invite me to prom. Harley: We’re freshmen. What senior would take a freshmen to prom? Brittany: The kind we would never go with. Chloe: Stop! Those dresses are perf! Harley: And it comes in four different colors. If we all get one, we can match! Brittany: Guys, I told you I can’t buy anything today. Chloe: It’s only $30, though. Brittany: Me and my mom are way in debt. It’s just not realistic right now to buy whatever I want. Harley: I’m sorry, hun. Brittany: It’s fine, but go! Try on the dresses and I’ll tell you what color looks best on you! (Chloe smiles and they both run in, but Brittany lags behind, looking disappointed) Third Plot: Eric (Eric and Abby are sharing a milkshake at the Hub) Abby: So I’m planning a party next week and we can use my place for it. Eric: That’s how this all got started, babe. Abby: Not the most romantic start of a relationship, fucking at a party while we’re high and drunk. Eric: I’m glad it happened, though. (They kiss and she giggles) Jarrod: How adorable. Why don’t you guys get a room. (Jarrod knocks their milkshake onto the floor) Jarrod: Freaks. (Eric jumps up, but Abby yanks him back down) Jarrod: You wanna go, wimp? (Eric starts fuming and Abby rubs his hand) Abby: Just calm down. Jarrod: Yeah bro, calm down. Abby: Why don’t you fuck off and leave us alone? Jarrod: Because I don’t want to. Eric: Come on, let’s go babe. (Eric leads Abby out, but spits at Jarrod as he leaves) Jarrod: You fucking didn’t! (Jarrod goes after him, but Eric and Abby run as fast as they can) Jarrod: You’re gonna pay for that, dick! (Eric and Abby turn a corner and take a breather) Abby: That wasn’t the smartest idea. Eric: He deserved it. Abby: That was pretty good…but don’t let him get to you. Eric: I don’t take that shit from anyone, Abby. Abby: Just be careful who you mess with, okay? I just want you to be safe. Eric: Don’t worry, I will. Let’s take a moonlight stroll. (They walk down the road, hand in hand) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie walks into her house) Jamie: Hey Moon, where’d you go? Moon: I came home early…I didn’t want to be around you. Mrs. Stellar: We need to talk. Mr. Stellar: You’re engaged!? (Jamie gives Moon a death glare) Jamie: You told them? Moon: This is madness, Jamie! Our parents deserve to know. Jamie: No, you were pissed about what I said to you at the mall, so you decided to get back at me. Mrs. Stellar: We will not support a marriage while you’re still in high school! Jamie: We’re not getting married soon, just- Mr. Stellar: Then why say you’re engaged, why not just say you’re dating? Jamie: Because we want to get married right after I graduate. So many people have tried to rip us apart, but we’re still together. And this will solidify this. Mr. Stellar: Me and your mother talked and we do not want you dating this boy for a while. See what your life is like without him and after you’re 18, if you really can’t live without him, then I guess we can’t do anything. Mrs. Stellar: How could you be so stupid, Jamie?! Moon: Just dump the guy, he cheated on you already! Jamie: Don’t tell me what to do you fucking bitch…I won’t break up with him! Mr. Stellar: If your grandmother finds out about this, she’ll kick us all out for sure, she’s close to doing it anyway. Jamie: I don’t care! I hate living here! Mrs. Stellar: Then leave, no one is forcing you to stay here! Jamie: Fine, I fucking will! (Jamie looks at Moon again) Jamie: I never want you to talk to me again, okay? Stay out of my life. Moon: Fine by me. (Jamie rushes to her room and Moon tries to keep a straight face) Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany walks in her house) Brittany: Hey Mom, how was work? Mrs. Brith: It was fine…we need to talk. Brittany: About? Mrs. Brith: This came in the mail today…Devon Mather’s court case is coming up and in order to give him the maximum sentence of 6 years, they need someone to testify against him. Brittany: They want me to be a witness in court? Mrs. Brith: Yeah, and we can get financial compensation from his family. $2,000. Brittany: Whoa, Mom. That’s enough to get us back on our feet and out of debt. Mrs. Brith: Yes, but this is a major deal for you, Britt. You’ll have to relive the whole experience again and see Devon. Brittany: Right…but I could save this family! Mrs. Brith: We don’t need any saving right now. Your father will be discharged from Iraq anytime and will start getting his compensation soon after. Brittany: I want to do it… Mrs. Brith: We have until the 16th to give them an answer, so why don’t you think about it for a few days, okay? I just want to make sure this isn’t too much for you to handle. Brittany: Alright, deal… (Brittany goes to her room and has a memory of the gun being pointed at her) Brittany: This will be easy, Britt… Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie knocks on Jeremy’s door) Jeremy: What is it babe? Jamie: I’m moving in. Moon told my parents about the engagement and they’re threatening to break us apart. I won’t let that happen… Jeremy: Come in, wow. We won’t let them break us up, I promise. Jamie: There’s only one sure-fire way to do that. Let’s get married…today. Jeremy: Whoa, what?! Jamie: You know the place that gives ceremonies without proper certification so they won’t know I’m only 17. We get the marriage certificate and then no one can ever split us up. Jeremy: You want to have our wedding…in a couple hours. Jamie: Babe, listen. We invite just our closest friends and then this summer, we have a legit wedding with all our friends and our family that decides to come. We spend actual money on it and make it special, but right now, we have to have a shitty one. I’m sorry. Jeremy: If this will keep us together, I’ll do anything. We’ll skip school, get some cheap-ass gowns and suits and then head to the “chapel” and do this. Let’s finally be happy together. (Jamie starts crying) Jamie: I can’t believe this is happening, I’ve never been so happy before in my life. Jeremy: I know…let’s get planning. We need to know who to invite and I need to call the chapel and- Jamie: It’s 3AM, school starts in 4 hours and then we can head out with our wedding party. Jeremy: We got this, babe! (They high-five and start to get ready) Third Plot: Eric (Eric and Dex come into school and go to Eric’s locker) Dex: Dude, it finally feels like spring outside. Just a few months and summer will be here. Eric: And we’re free! Dex: Dude, this whole summer I want to be with my girl, Eliza, my bros, you and Scott and- Eric: The fuck… Dex: What is it? (Eric shows Dex a letter that says “I’ll be spitting on your grave pretty soon”) Dex: What does this mean? Eric: I spit on Jarrod last night when he was making a scene at the Hub… What have I gotten myself into? Dex: I warned you to stay out! This is a serious death threat, you need to take this to the office and- Eric: What will the office be able to do? They can’t prove who it is and even if they do, he has his whole gang that can find me. Dex: Man, I’m scared for you… Eric: I’ll be fine, just don’t worry and let me deal with this, okay? Dex: Alright, just be careful. (Dex pats him on the back and looks scared as Eric walks away) Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Scott are talking in the hall) Scott: Whoa, they want your help in sending Devon away? Brittany: I would have to attend a whole court trial and go to the stand and give my story and the whole shebang. Ethan: Wait, did you hear about the trial? Brittany: Hear about it, they want me to be in it? Ethan: Shit! I wanted to testify, but since I’ve been under house arrest, my word is null and void. Scott: That sucks, bro. Ethan: But at least someone can help get this psycho locked away for a long time. We deserve justice! Brittany: Do we? I mean…he was bullied and- Scott: You can’t be serious, the guy pointed a gun at you. Ethan: And shot me in the freaking arm. It’s up to you to get the guy locked away. You need to do this, Brittany. (Ethan walks away and Brittany looks nervous) Scott: You don’t want to do it, do you? Brittany: I don’t know, okay? The thought of having to see him again… Scott: It must be hard. Looks like you’re at a fork in the road. I know you’ll do the right thing… (Scott pats her on the shoulder and leaves) Brittany: Yeah, but I don’t know that… Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie is pulling Sadie to Caylee’s locker) Sadie: May I ask what’s going on? Jamie: We’re skipping school today. Caylee: We are? Why? Jamie: Me and Jeremy are getting married. You two are my wedding party! Cay, you’re my maid of honor of course. Sadie: The hell? Caylee: I’m gonna be your maid of honor! Jamie: I know you guys think it’s crazy, but it’s the only way my family won’t break us apart. Caylee: No, it’s adorable! Plus, you guys have been dating for 8 months now! Sadie: You’re 17, how are you getting married? Jamie: Illegally, of course! Sadie: Is Jeremy okay with me going? We’re not on the best of terms. Jamie: Yeah, we talked about it last night. Guys, WE HAVE A WEDDING TO GET READY FOR! (They all jump up and down and squeal) Jamie: We need flowers, dresses, and shoes! Caylee: Let’s go! (They all run out, screaming and cheering) Third Plot: Eric (Kat and Jarrod are smoking outside and Eric approaches them) Eric: Can we talk? Jarrod: I knew you’d be seeing me eventually. Kat, get out of here, this is man’s business. Kat: Are you kidding me? Whatever, dickhole. (Kat leaves and Jarrod smiles at Eric) Jarrod: How may I help you. Eric: You’re throwing around death threats now? The hell’s the matter with you? Jarrod: When someone disrespects me, my crew takes it seriously. Eric: I don’t want to get violent- Jarrod: I do. (Jarrod pushes Eric back) Eric: You really wanna do this? (Eric lunges at Jarrod, but he moves out of the way. Abby bursts out of the back door of the school and gets in between them) Abby: Eric, we’re leaving now. Jarrod: Yeah, listen to your bitch. Shoo, I’ll deal with you later. (Abby pushes Eric inside the building and they talk beside the furnace) Abby: You’re lucky I found you. Who knows what he might have done. Eric: We’re in the open, he wouldn’t have done shit. Abby: You’re making things worse. Eric: But you don’t need to help, it’s just putting you in danger too. Abby: I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe. Eric: I don’t know if anyone can keep me safe…he’s out for blood and I don’t know what he’s planning. Abby: I swear if anything happens to you- Eric: It won’t…I promise. (He kisses her and she hugs him tight) Abby: This right here is still new to me; committing to one person. I don’t want to lose it… Eric: You won’t on my watch babe… (Eric looks scared and buries his face in her shoulder) Sub Plot: Brittany (Chloe, Olivia, and Brittany are at lunch) Chloe: Okay, what if you sent in a written testimony? Olivia: Is that even a thing? Brittany: No, they want me there…in front of him…telling the court what happened. Olivia: That must be rough. Have you thought about what it’ll be like? (Brittany goes emotionless and starts remembering the day) Devon: I know you’re in there Brittany. '' ''(He opens the door) '' ''Devon: I’ve loved you, Brittany. '' ''Brittany: Just stop! '' ''(He aims the gun at her) '' ''Brittany: Please don’t! '' ''(A gunshot is heard as she comes back to reality) '' Brittany: I can’t do this… Chloe: You’ll be fine, just- (Chloe puts her hand on Brittany’s and Brittany jumps up) Brittany: STOP REMINDING ME ABOUT IT! I WANT TO FORGET!! (She starts breathing heavily and falls over, Olivia and Chloe call for help) Olivia: You’re having a panic attack, just stay calm. (Brittany starts crying as she sees Devon standing there instead of Olivia) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie, Sadie, and Caylee run up to Jeremy, Trey and Isaac) Jamie: Alright, we got the dresses and suits and flowers. That’s everything, right? Isaac: We got the rings. Trey: Let’s get to the ceremony. Jeremy: Um…are you sure, guys? Caylee: We don’t really have to discuss that! Sadie: Let’s go. Wait, THE VEIL! Jeremy: This is a disaster! Jamie: No, it’s fine. We can do without it. Let’s go! (She piles everyone into the car and Jeremy stands there) Jamie: Babe, we have to go NOW! Jeremy: Uh…yeah… (He slowly gets into the car as they drive off) Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany is resting in the nurse’s office and Scott and Harley are both comforting her) Brittany: I can’t believe I did that in front of the whole caf… Harley: People will forget it soon enough, don’t beat yourself up about it. Scott: I think you know what you’re going to do now. Not testify in court. Brittany: Yeah…I guess. I just want to get the money for my mom. She’s working so hard and she deserves it. Scott: I’m sure your mom will be happier if you’re happy and going along with this won’t make you happy. Harley: Yeah…never do something to make someone happy, especially if it makes you unhealthy. (Harley looks at Scott who avoids eye contact with her) Scott: Exactly…and then you just hope they understand… Harley: And they will… Brittany: Will you guys just talk to each other and not in spiritual-language. Scott: I think we got out everything we needed to. (They smile at each other and get up to go) Harley: Last class is about to start, but you’ll be okay. I’ll check on you later. (They leave and Ethan sneaks past them) Ethan: I heard about what happened and I’m sorry…but now you know that you need to go along with the court date. Brittany: I do? What do you mean? Ethan: You’re obviously not over it. I wasn’t either. I had PTSD and took meds and I’m still not completely over it. Going to court and seeing him being taken off to prison will be the perfect closure for you. Brittany: You think? Ethan: Of course…just think about it…don’t waste this opportunity, Britt. (He walks away and Brittany rubs her head, still not knowing what to do) Third Plot: Eric (Eric is waiting in the empty lot next to the Hub and Dex and Abby run up to him) Dex: Eric man, we heard from Kat what you were doing. You can’t meet with the group, what if they do something? Abby: We’re leaving, Eric. Eric: Guys, you have to trust me on this. I know you’re scared for me and I’m a little scared for myself, but this will end everything right here. I talked to some guy named Zak and he said that the person that meets me here will not be violent. Dex: You’re talking to more people in his gang? Eric: I’m doing what I have to, okay? So get out of here before you make yourselves a part of this too. Abby: Babe… Dex: He’s right, let’s get out of here. Good luck, bro. (They start to leave and Dex turns around and runs over to Eric, they both give a strong hug) Eric: I’ll be fine, bro. I swear. Dex: You better be. (They leave and Eric looks scared) Main Plot: Jamie (Everyone is getting ready for the marriage ceremony) Caylee: I can’t believe this is happening. I’m so happy to be here for this moment. Jamie: And I’m glad you’re here too. I just…never mind. Caylee: No, what is it? Jamie: Me and Julia have promised to be at each other’s weddings since we were little. Caylee: Well, things are different now. Much different. Jamie: Yeah…I think we’re about to start, get out there. (Caylee leaves and joins the wedding party on stage as the music plays) Jamie: It’s now or never, Jame. (She starts to walk when Jeremy grabs her shoulder) Jeremy: I can’t do this, Jamers. Jamie: What are you talking about? Jeremy: This wedding can’t happen…it just can’t. Jamie: Do you love me?! Do you want this to work?! (Jeremy looks hesitant and touches her face) Jeremy: I do…and that’s why this can’t happen. (He walks away and starts crying) Jamie: What the hell… (Jamie cries and backs against the wall) Isaac: What’s going on, where’s Jeremy? Jamie: I think he just dumped me… (Isaac helps her up and holds her as she sobs) Third Plot: Eric (Eric is still waiting) Liam: You wanted to talk. Eric: Liam…what the…you’re in his gang? Liam: You bet I am. We have to make this quick okay. Here’s the deal; I can keep you safe. Stay away from Jarrod and everyone else and don’t talk to them ever. I got them off your trail for now, but if you do one more thing, they’ll never let it go. Eric: Wow man, thanks. I don’t understand why you’re in the gang. It’s not you. Liam: I have my reasons, okay? Just don’t ask any more questions and trust me on this. Eric: Thanks man…I appreciate this. Liam: Don’t tell anyone it was me who talked to you, okay? Say it was someone you don’t know. Eric: Of course…Um I guess I’ll talk to you later. Liam: Yeah. (Liam walks away and Eric looks relieved and confused) Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany walks into her house and starts crying) Brittany: Mom, I want to help you so much, but I can’t do this. I can’t see his face again because every time I think about it, all I see is the barrel of that gun pointed at me. (Her mom holds her) Mrs. Brith: Oh baby girl, don’t worry about it. We’ll get money sooner or later. I’m sorry this put so much stress on you, but you don’t have to worry about it at all. Brittany: But that means he’ll be out of jail in 3 years. I’ll still be here. Mrs. Brith: And we’ll get you a restraining order the second he gets out. You’re safe, I promise. Brittany: Thanks, mom. (She continues to hug her) Main Plot: Jamie (Jeremy is sitting outside the chapel and Jamie sits next to him) Jamie: If you’re dumping me…I just don’t understand why. Jeremy: Babe, I’m not dumping you. I just can’t marry you like this. I want to have a real wedding with all our family when it’s legal. We deserve it. Jamie: What made you change your mind? Jeremy: I got the audition…the one for Spotlight Stars. If I get through the first audition, I have to go to California. We’ll be apart for a long time. I don’t want that to be how the first few months of our marriage go. Jamie: I understand…maybe this was a mistake. Jeremy: We will get married one day…and it will be amazing and beautiful. Jamie: Just like what we have. Jeremy: Exactly… (They kiss) Jamie: Why don’t we go back to your place, I have a ton of shit to unload. Jeremy: Sounds good. (They get up and Jeremy goes to the car) Jamie: Answer me something, though. Jeremy: What is it? Jamie: Even if you become a huge star on Spotlight Stars…will you still have a drawer for me? Jeremy: I'll have a drawer for you until the day I die… (Jamie nods and they get into the car and drive off, revealing the back that has spray paint on the back window saying “Just Married”) '''NEXT WEEK ' Todd: Welcome to Spotlight Stars! 'IT’S ' Leah: Don’t mess up. Scott: I shouldn’t be forced to do this… Danielle: It hurts every time I see him. 'EVERYONE’S ' Alicia: Stop making it such a big deal! Jarrod: Why did I get stuck with the fag on my team? (Alicia throws a ball at him) 'BIG ' Jeremy: I need a wow factor! (He is seen in only swim trunks) 'BREAK! ' (He turns around and has “vote yes” on his butt) (Danielle throws a hairbrush at her mirror) (Scott has a ball hit him in the face) 'NEW EPISODE ' 'NEXT SUNDAY ' 'ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI ' Category:Blog posts